The Night Draws Ever Nearer
by jobeltrucker
Summary: Guys, this story has a bunch of betas! It does have a lot of horror elements, so beware. An old house in the Midwest is attacked by an unknown force...
1. Prologue

AN: Alright guys I had my classmates edit this. My teacher saw it and said they deserved extra credit for editing it, laugh out loud.

The Night Draws Ever Nearer

Prologue

My dreams of Terror occur again last night, and I awake breathless. My heart is pounding. I am coated in sweat and I have a migraine. I get up and go to the bathroom. I wince as I turn the bathroom light on. Ugh, bad idea. It hurts my eyes and I can barely see. Nevertheless I look up at the mirror. I see a tan face, with dark blue eyes. I guess my dirty blonde hair is an average length. I run my hand through my hair. I don't fully realize what I am doing however, and end up ripping out part of my hair. Whoops. Screw that. I turn the hot water faucet so that that I can wash my face. No water comes on. I moan. This house is so old. Or maybe Dad just turned the water off. He does that sometimes, because my mother sleeps so loudly. Our water is controlled by a pump hat brings water from a well. But the way it is set up it whistles. I don't really understand my mother's illness. Dad is a doctor. My mother has been dying for the last five years. It started when I was five. Mom became so ill. I don't really remember it that well. I make my way down the stairs, trying to avoid the creaking. I succeed, for the most part, until I reach the last step. It is there that I stumble, and step on the stair that will creak the most. It lets out a loud grown, and I silently pray that it has not woken my mother. Normally I would not have made that mistake. But we only moved into this house two months ago. My family is continuously moving. Dad says it is because of mom's health, and I do what he says. I try to make my way across the dark kitchen, with limited success. I stumble and bump into the table and counter a few times. I grab a candlestick, because the cellar has no lights. I unlock and exit the back door, leaving it open. We live in the Midwestern United States. Our house is large, and the lot is several acres. I walk off of our large porch. The moon is full, and I can hear wolves howling in the forests at the edge of our lot. The wind rustles the bushes and I have an eerie feeling that I should not go down into the cellar. Why do the water pump and hot water heater have to be in the cellar? I walk around to the side of the house, where the trapdoor to the cellar is. I open the door to the cellar and descend the steps. I make sure to leave the cellar open. It's ridiculous that I have to come this far for water. I turn the knob on the pump. But I can't. The knob is stuck. I try to turn it again but nothing happens. Suddenly, the cellar trapdoor slams shut. I jump and turn around. The trapdoor is closed. Probably the wind. I walk across the cellar, and climb the rungs of the ladder. I push up on the trapdoor, but it won't budge. What? I push harder. I've only been down here once, but surely it wasn't this heavy. I hear a large scratching noise behind me. I turn around. From the dim candle light I can tell that the hot water heater has large scratches on it. What in the world? I turn back around, and am about to start pounding on the trapdoor, when a breath blows out my candle. I don't even have time to scream before my world goes black and I fall unconscious.

AN: So was it any good? Please comment! Don't worry, Harry Potter will be involved! This is just the prologue.


	2. Magic

AN: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter guys. This is where things start to get interesting!

The Night Draws Ever Nearer

Chapter 1: Magic

_Warm sunlight fills the room and I sigh and lay down on the bed. My entire family is in the room, waving at me. I smile, and try to talk. But I can't. It's like my mouth is glued shut. My mother, who looks perfectly healthy, tries to help me. She looks young again, with her hair still a bright blonde, like mine. Sickness had truly made her age. She brings me a cup of what looks like golden liquid. I reach up to grab it, but I am pushed down. What? Then I feel a pain in my stomach. I try to scream. Mom pulls a knife out of my stomach. Then, she stabs again. Finally I let out a bloodcurdling scream._

I awake still screaming. I close my eyes and clench my fists. This cannot be happening. Why must this happen to me? Why? WHY? I open my eyes and look up. I can hardly see any of my surrounding. It is very dark, and I'm not quite sure what to think. I breathe in deeply. I feel a deep stinging pain in my wrist, and I try to find and identify my wrists. For some reason, my mind is foggy, and I can't seem to identify my wrists. Then, as I awake to my senses, I realize I am bound in handcuffs. Why am I bound? This is when I remember everything. The cellar… What happened down there? I can't seem to recall. Oh yes, that's right. There was some awful beast in that cellar. I don't even know if it was human. But where did it take me? I am definitely not in the basement anymore. _That's a good observation, boy. _

What was that? I look from side to side but do not see anything. I know I heard a voice a though. Or did I? Am I going crazy? I have to be going crazy. That's the only explanation. My eyes are adjusting to the darkness and I can see that there is basically no way anyone can be in this tiny room. _Well you're just full of great observations captain._

I begin to breathe heavily. There is something inside my mind. _That would be correct, Nathanial. _How does it know my name? _I'm talking to you through your thoughts and you're surprised I know your name. _Good point. I try to formulate my thoughts. What are you? Are you controlling me? _Oh no. Of course not. Why would I do that? _I don't know. Can you help me to get out of here? _Yes. _Ok. Will you? _Yes… But you must do exactly what I say. _I consider it. But this thing will hear everything I think. _I'm not a thing. _Great. I consider it. As far as I can tell, there doesn't look like any way to get out of here at the moment so I'm not quite sure what to do. _You need to decide quickly. _Ok, I'll do it.

_Very good. Now listen up. In a few minutes someone is going to come through that door. This is what you must do. There is a part of you that you have not found yet. _What? _Just listen. On the floor a few feet away from you is what looks like a stick. _I look. There is indeed something that looks like a stick. But something deep inside of me tells me it's something more. Something… powerful. What is it? _It's a wand. _A wand, as in… magic. _Yes. _

I don't know why I accept this so easily, but I do. Perhaps I shouldn't. _But you know I'm telling the truth. _I do. I don't know how, but there is absolutely no doubt in my mind that this is a wand. So do I need to get it? _Yes, and hurry before the guards come back. _

My wrists begin to bleed as I reach for the wand. Luckily, the bounds are not too tightly attached to the post, so I can reach out. It hurts, but I know I have to continue. I use every last ounce of will in me, but it's so hard. _Hurry! _I'm trying! I hear someone rustling at a door, which I can see clearly now. Finally, my right hand grasps the wand, and I can pull it to me. What now? _Trust me._

_Alohamora! _The wand glows and the cuffs break off, just as the man walks into the room. He gasps, and goes to pull out his wand, which he realizes is the one in my hands. He jumps at me, and I jump back, startled. _Avada Kadabra! _ A bright green light flies out of the wand and strikes the man. I gasp, he has fallen dead. What did you do? _Just trust me_. But I don't think I can. I back up. I start to shake. This can't be happening. I want to go home. I want to see mom and dad. I don't know what to do. Then suddenly, I hear fighting up ahead, down a corridor. _Quick, hide the body. _

But you killed him! _… But look who's holding the wand. _It's right. I'll be blamed for this. I growl and try to pull the body. I can't. I manage to get on the other side of the body and push it into the room, and close the door. Right as I close it I see four men and three women come dashing into the hall. "Here he is!" One shouts.

What do I do? _Go with them. _I start to say something about getting out, but the first thing that some out of my mouth is, "Do you know where my parents are?" I ask.

Their faces immediately fill with sorrow. "Oh, Nathanial," one of the ladies says.

"How do you know my name? And where are my parents?!" I demand.

"I think you need to come with us," the man, with dark black hair says, "We'll explain everything."

_Do it. Go with them. _"Okay," I say, stuffing the wand into a pocket.

The man reaches out his hand, "I'm Severus."

AN: Ok, I did NOT steal this, stop bothering me you imbusuls!


End file.
